Jason L. Scott
Private First Class Jason L. Scott is a main character in the machinima Sandguardians. He first made a vocal appearance in Episode 1, but didn't appear physically until Episode 4. Personality Jason is one of the few level-headed soldiers in Sandbox, as he is very logical and tech-savvy. Of all the members of the Blue Team, Jason seems to be one of the smartest and most reliable, usually being the one solving or fixing difficult problems. Throughout the first 3 episodes, even after calling an engineer multiple times, Jason tried his hardest to fix the tank, despite having no help from his teammates; say for Icky. In Season 2, Jason begins to show more caution and concern towards his companions, Dax and Seal, and the mission. When the three discover a Phantom, Jason displays a sense of uncertainty when deciding if they should investigate it or not. He then shows concern towards Seal when the latter is hasty to check the ship, in which Dax tells Jason, "he Seal can take care of himself." When Jason first meets Nash he becomes suspicious of her, despite Seal's trust in her, and tells Dax that the two of them should watch her closely while keeping to each other as well. Although Jason has the respect of his team, one of his main insecurities is his lack of confidence. He is rarely seen yelling or arguing with anyone, exhibits a manner of insecurity towards his abilities, and constantly berates himself. In Episode 21, Jason tells Seal that he joined the ONC "Second-Chance Program" in order to, possibly, gain the respect and recognition from others, even if he had to die for it. In Season 3, Jason has managed to mellow down his cautionary nature and has shown several acts of leadership. During Soldiers on the Loose, Jason makes quick decisions for himself and Dax, which gets himself and others out of harmful situations. Jason later explains to the Icky and the Reds about the Guardians and has grown in self-confidence. Skill Jason seems to have exceptional knowledge in understanding the ergonomics of vehicles and weapons, a great asset for a war soldier. He was able to make an alien translator using a Spartan radio headset & a Banshee voice decoder. In Insight to the Past, Nash was impressed that Jason was able to make a translator for Seal and compared it to the work of a Guardian. However, Jason has been shown to have poor combat skills as he was not able to kill an ONC soldier with a sniper rifle in Episode 25. Relationships Dax Jason seems to get along very well with Dax, due to the two having similar interests for war. However, Jason does seem to get annoyed by Dax on occasion. In Season 2, Jason has grown a much stronger relationship with Dax, as the two stick together on their journey to the rendezvous. However, Jason has expressed more annoyance towards Dax's actions. Ichabod Similar to everyone else, Jason sees Icky as an annoyance, due to his sarcastic comments and disrespectful attitude. Legend Much like Dax, Jason has a great amount of respect for Legend. Coincidentally, Legend told Jason, "Good work, private." in The Mysterious Beyond, for contacting an engineer without having to be told. Seal Jason & Seal seem to get along very well, as Jason is the main person Seal communicates with the most. Jason also seems to be fascinated by Seal's sense in technology, but shows great concern for him and his actions. Nash Jason did not trust Nash at first, and told Dax that they should keep an eye on her, as he believed that Nash couldn't be trusted. However, Jason has mellowed out to Nash and shared concern when they decided to go look for McGrath. In Revolution, it is hinted that Jason may have a romantic interest in Nash, but quickly denies it when Dax asks. Despite that, Jason seems to be dependent on Nash's view towards him. Trivia *Jason's name is based off the fictional character, Jason from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Category:Characters Category:Blue Team Category:Guardians